Renascence
by Threylanx Schwarze
Summary: "No existe la casualidad y lo que nos parece un mero accidente, surge de las más profunda fuente del destino..." Regulus x OC (DA)


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de Shiori Teshirogi. Únicamente Ariadna (OC) es mi autoría.

**Aclaración:** One-shoot, DA (Dimensión Alterna: mismos personajes, misma ambientación, historia distinta), TLC, Regulus x OC. En este OS Regulus tiene 17 años, y Ariadna (OC) 16 años.

* * *

**Kraken**: es una criatura marina de la mitología escandinava y finlandesa descrita comúnmente como un tipo de pulpo o calamar gigante que, emergiendo de las profundidades, atacaba barcos y devoraba a los marinos. En este OS los caballeros le llaman **kraken** al malhumor y al enojo de las mujeres.

* * *

La vio caminar enfurruñada por enésima vez en dirección a los aposentos de las doncellas. Iba y venía en medio de sus quehaceres diarios sin inmutarse en disimular el marcado fastidio que expresaba su rostro aquel día. Cansado de que lo ignorase una y otra vez, el joven decidió tomar asiento en las escalinatas del décimo templo, en donde su tío conversaba animadamente con El Cid de Capricornio.

Regulus dejó escapar un suspiro cargado de frustración, llevaba toda la mañana tratando de entablar una conversación decente con su novia, Ariadna, pero esta se mostraba cada vez más esquiva y malhumorada.

-Regulus, ¿Qué sucede? ¿A qué se deben esos suspiros?- inquirió Sísifo, extrañado del decaído humor que portaba su siempre alegre sobrino.

-Hay tío… jamás me imagine que tener una novia sería tan difícil…- respondió el de Leo, posando en su tío la profundidad de sus orbes azules.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Sucedió algo con Ariadna?-indagó el de Sagitario divertido por poder disfrutar de los primeros pasos de su sobrino en las sendas del amor.

Regulus y Ariadna tenían poco más de dos meses de haber iniciado un noviazgo formal, aprobado por Sísifo, luego de largos años de amistad incondicional.

Ambos jóvenes se conocían desde que habían llegado al Santuario, siendo parte de la misma generación de caballeros y doncellas que iniciaron su formación en aquellos años. Junto con Yato, habían compartido los difíciles años de formación y entrenamiento, hasta que ambos caballeros consiguieron su armadura y Ariadna se convirtiera en una doncella de Athena.

-Ese es el problema, no sé si está sucediendo algo…-replicó Regulus ganándose miradas de confusión de parte de Sísifo y El Cid.- Lo que sucede es que no me ha dirigido la palabra desde la mañana, me ignora y esta de muy mal humor, y me preocupa el haber hecho algo que la ofendiera.

-¿Has intentado preguntarle a que se debe su mal humor?-preguntó El Cid calmadamente con la misma expresión seria de siempre.

-Pues… la verdad es que…-Regulus no sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía sin sentirse avergonzado.- Ariadna es más temible que cualquier espectro o marina cuando está enojada…

Las sonoras carcajadas de Sísifo no se hicieron esperar, incluso El Cid esbozó una pequeña sonrisa divertida, al parecer hasta el más joven de la orden estaba sufriendo del mismo mal que aquejaba a los caballeros que tenían novias desde mucho antes: **el kraken.**

**-**Regulus, si hay algo que debes saber para poder sobrellevar una relación sana es que necesitaras toneladas de paciencia y comprensión, pero por sobre todas las cosas te recomiendo observarla y analizarla para así conocerla mejor, y aunque quizá se vea temeraria cuando está malhumorada, lo único que en realidad quiere es que la importunes y le preguntes que es lo que sucede.- aconsejó Sísifo disfrutando de la expresión inocente que adornaba el rostro de su sobrino que asentía una y otra vez tomando nota mental de cada palabra dicha por su tío. Regulus era un prodigio, y casi siempre era muy difícil enseñarle algo ya que todo lo aprendía por sí mismo.

Regulus se puso de pie con energías renovadas y decidido a averiguar la razón del malhumor de Ariadna.- Muchas gracias tío, ahora mismo la iré a buscar y le preguntaré.

Sísifo reprimió una nueva carcajada mientras que El Cid se permitió una sonrisa ladina cuando vieron a Regulus abandonar a velocidad el templo de Capricornio e iniciar su ascenso hasta los aposentos de las doncellas.

-Sísifo, ¿has pensado que acabas de enviar a tu sobrino a una misión suicida?

-Pues si El Cid, pero… en algún momento tendrá que enfrentarse al kraken por primera vez y es mejor que aprenda a vencerlo cuando aún están en las mieles de la juventud…-El Cid asintió recordando avergonzado que llevaba días evitando a su propio kraken por temor al encuentro.

Regulus aceleró la marcha pasando rápidamente por Acuario y Piscis luego de solicitar la autorización de sus respectivos guardianes. Recorrió los pasillos del recinto patriarcal, hasta llegar al ala contigua que fungía como aposento de las doncellas que servían en el Santuario.

-¡Buenos días!-saludó Regulus cuando estuvo frente al guardia que custodiaba la entrada a los aposentos de las doncellas.- ¿Me podría indicar dónde puedo encontrar a la doncella Ariadna?

-Muy buenos días Sr. Regulus de Leo, la doncella a quien busca se encuentra en los jardines que se encuentran al otro lado del templo del Patriarca-respondió el guardia amablemente, conociendo de sobra al joven Leo y su relación con Ariadna. Regulus agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza y se dirigió hacia el lugar indicado por el guardia.

Abandonó el ala de las doncellas y volvió a recorrer los pasillos del recinto patriarcal en dirección a los jardines que se encontraban del lado contrario del templo del Patriarca Sage. A unos metros de la entrada de los jardines, específicamente arrodillada regando los arbustos, vio a Ariadna con rostro arrugado y negando una y otra vez como si estuviese hablando consigo misma.

Regulus se acercó con cuidado y se acuclilló junto a ella, Ariadna ensimismada en sus pensamientos ni siquiera notó la repentina compañía del de Leo.

-Que afortunado es este arbusto, le prestan tanta atención…-susurró desganado Regulus únicamente para ganar la atención de la joven doncella. Ariadna dio un respingo al verse acompañada, mas la sorpresa de su rostro fue rápidamente reemplaza por una mueca de desánimo y tristeza.

-Hola Regulus…-dijo a secas la joven regresando a su tarea de regar el arbusto.

-¿Se puede saber porque estas de malhumor? Me has estado ignorando toda la mañana…-indagó Regulus con expresión preocupada.

-No estoy de malhumor, Regulus…-respondió a secas la doncella terminando su tarea de regar los arbustos.

-¿Entonces porque te comportas de esta manera tan extraña?-inquirió el de Leo sin comprender.

Ariadna se puso de pie y tomó asiento en una de las grandes rocas que se encontraban en el jardín, indicándole con la mirada a Regulus que se acercara, este obedeció y espero a que esta se decidiera a hablar.

Ariadna resopló con pesadez antes de pronunciar cualquier palabra. Regulus pudo ver en sus ojos verdes que la tristeza se había apoderado de ella. Con una mano acomodó hacia atrás sus largos cabellos negros y rizados antes de clavar su mirada en los ojos de Regulus que le observaban expectantes.

Una lágrima reprimida durante toda la mañana escapó de los ojos de Ariadna y automáticamente fue limpiada por el dedo pulgar derecho de Regulus con delicadeza. El de Leo lejos de estar asustado por el supuesto malhumor de su novia, se sintió preocupado al verla llorar de aquella manera; Ariadna siempre le había parecido en extremo delicada debido a la delgadez de su figura y a lo minúscula de su estatura, y con el pasar de los años había desarrollado hacia ella un instinto natural de protección.

-Ariadna, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tan triste?- preguntó Regulus pasando su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de la doncella y atrayéndola hacia sí, hasta lograr recargar su cabeza en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro derecho.

-Hoy no es un buen día para mi, Regulus…-respondió mirando al joven caballero de soslayo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Alguien te hizo algo? ¡Si es así dímelo, y yo me encargaré de ponerlo en su lugar!- respondió Regulus tensándose y apretando el puño izquierdo.

-No es nada de eso Regulus… si estoy así, es debido a sucesos del pasado…-replicó apretando ambos puños en un vano esfuerzo por contener la oleada de lágrimas que amenazaba con surcar su pálido rostro.

-¿Tiene que ver con tu familia?-cuestionó Regulus, recordando vagamente cuando Ariadna le contó que había perdido a su madre y a su hermana durante una inundación cuando tenía 5 años y que luego al quedar huérfana, fue acogida en el Santuario.

-Si… específicamente con mi padre…

-¿Tu padre? ¡Nunca me has hablado de él!

-No, y con justa razón…-reconoció con un dejo de amargura en la voz.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mi padre no fue el mejor padre que alguien hubiese podido tener o desear…-respondió apenada; aquel detalle de su vida únicamente se lo había revelado a su superiora cuando está la aceptó como aprendiz de doncella debido a que le causaba profunda vergüenza y dolor.- El nos abandonó cuando yo tenía 4 años y mi hermana 2 para irse a vivir a Esparta con otra mujer… fue algo muy doloroso para nosotras, especialmente para mi madre; por vergüenza llegamos a decir que él había muerto en uno de los tantos enfrentamientos que el ejercito solía tener en aquel entonces…

-¿Hablas en serio?- fue todo lo que Regulus logró decir, abrumado mentalmente por sus propias cavilaciones que no concebían que algo así fuese posible.

-Si… cuando llegué al Santuario únicamente le revelé esto a mi superiora, sería deshonroso decir algo así sobre mi padre, aunque se lo mereciese… - añadió antes de que Regulus preguntara el porqué no se lo había dicho antes. – Hoy recibí un mensaje procedente de Esparta, y este contenía noticias acerca de mi padre…

-¿Y que decía el mensaje?- preguntó Regulus como quien no quiere enterarse.

Ariadna dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas antes de abandonar la comodidad del cuello de Regulus para erguirse y observar al joven guardián cara a cara.- Mi padre ha muerto debido a una enfermedad desconocida hace poco más de un mes… y su viuda me envió junto con el mensaje, una pequeña caja que contiene sus cenizas… dime, ¡¿Qué voy a hacer yo con eso?! Después de tantos años nunca me buscó, ni se preocupó por mí... ¡Ni siquiera cuando hubo la gran inundación que se llevó la vida de mi madre y mi hermana!

Regulus tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlar la desesperación de Ariadna quien había comenzado a llorar desconsoladamente, muestra de que llevaba toda la mañana luchando consigo misma y con las emociones que le causaba semejante noticia.

El de Leo le retiró las manos del rostro que le servían para ocultar sus lagrimas, y las envolvió con las suyas depositando un tierno beso en el dorso de ambas, la abrazó con delicadeza mientras acariciaba sus largos cabellos con su mano derecha y enjugaba sus lagrimas con la izquierda.

-Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar, tengo algo que mostrarte…- y sin decir más Regulus tomó a Ariadna de la mano y la llevó a un lugar apartado de los jardines, específicamente al extenso campo que albergaba las ultimas moradas de todos los caballeros de Athena muertos en combate.

-¿Por qué me traes al cementerio, Regulus?- inquirió Ariadna sin entender. Dudaba de que a Regulus se le hubiese ocurrido enterrar las cenizas de su padre allí, era algo indigno para alguien como él. El de Leo se limitó a sonreír imperceptiblemente y guió a Ariadna hasta la sección donde descansaban los santos de Oro.

-¡Hemos llegado!-anunció cuando estuvieron frente a una tumba, que se podría decir tenía ya unos 10 o más años de existencia. Regulus tomó asiento frente a ella cruzando sus piernas y con un guiño invitó a Ariadna a tomar asiento también.

Ariadna lo observaba sin comprender mientras Regulus cerraba los ojos e inhalaba profundamente.- Esta es la tumba de mi padre, antiguo caballero de Leo…-dijo al fin abriendo los ojos nuevamente y fijando su mirada en Ariadna. La joven doncella miró de soslayo la inscripción de la tumba: Ilias Caballero dorado de Leo, el héroe… aquello último le llamó la atención.

-Su nombre era Ilias de Leo, solían llamarlo el héroe, no sabría decirte porqué… mi tío me dijo que era el caballero más fuerte de su generación… pero para mí no era más que mi padre, aquel hombre extraño que hablaba con la naturaleza y que intentaba enseñarme a mí a hacer lo mismo… casi nunca entendía sus palabras, por lo que prefería no molestarlo… el sufría de tuberculosis y en sus últimos días estuvo más extraño que de costumbre… crecí alejado del Santuario, hasta que llegó Aldebarán de Tauro a nuestro hogar para solicitarle a mi padre regresar debido a que la guerra santa estaba cerca de iniciar y lo necesitaban, al principio se mostró renuente pero terminó aceptando a pesar de que se encontraba muy enfermo…

-A la mañana siguiente el dijo que el hombre que acabaría con su vida se estaba acercando… Fue por eso que me envió con Aldebarán y éste desalojó la aldea… en un momento en el que no soporté la curiosidad de saber que estaba pasando con mi padre, me escapé y regresé al bosque… fue entonces cuando vi como Radamanthys de Wyvern y mi padre se enfrentaban a muerte… en ese momento el cielo anunció la pronta desaparición de la estrella de mi padre y el nacimiento de otra…-Regulus sonrió indicando que esa estrella era la suya propia.-Radamanthys se percató de mi presencia e intentó matarme, pero mi padre se opuso lanzando su mejor técnica al mismo tiempo que Radamanthys, mientras me indicaba que me marchara porque yo tenía mi propio destino…

Ariadna se mantuvo en silencio intentando procesar todo lo que Regulus le estaba diciendo, no con sus palabras literalmente, sino el trasfondo detrás de ellas.

-Ver morir a mi padre, fue una de las cosas más difíciles que me ha tocado vivir durante toda mi vida… seguramente te preguntaras, ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con tu padre? Son historias realmente distintas, pero al final ambas tienen el mismo trasfondo…

-¿A qué te refieres, Regulus?

-Ariadna, yo pude haber albergado sentimientos de enojo hacia mi padre por la forma en que manejó su enfermedad que al final fue la razón por la cual perdió su batalla contra Radamanthys… si analizo, puedo hacer una larga lista de errores que pudo haber cometido mi padre, pero al final, nada de eso lo hará regresar… con todo esto te quiero decir que no sirve de nada los sentimientos que albergas en contra de tu padre, únicamente te estás contaminando, y sinceramente siempre he apreciado por sobre muchas cosas tu corazón puro y sincero… al fin y al cabo tu padre fue un humano con virtudes y defectos, que así como cometió aciertos, también tuvo sus desaciertos, pero nada de eso hará que deje de ser tu padre…

-Pero Regulus…-murmuró Ariadna con el rastro invisible de lágrimas en su rostro.

-Pero nada, Ariadna…-replicó riendo bajito.- Cada vez que quieras sentir enojo hacia tu padre por lo que hizo y el final que tuvo, quiero que recuerdes esto: "_Todo cuanto sucede, tiene su razón y su reacción…" _ cada suceso de tu vida y de mi vida sirvió para esto, para que nos encontráramos… si tu padre no se hubiese ido y tu madre y tu hermana no hubiesen muerto, por más doloroso que haya sido, tu jamás hubieses llegado al Santuario y jamás nos hubiésemos conocido… Ahora dime, ¿Cambiarías todo lo que has vivido hasta ahora? ¿Tú llegada al Santuario, los años de formación, las tardes junto a Yato y a las amigas que encontraste aquí? Me cambiarías ¿a mí?

Ariadna soltó un suspiro, y una nueva sonrisa se formó en sus labios, ambas miradas, verde esmeralda y azul profundo se encontraron con intensidad…

-No Regulus… no cambiaría nada de eso…-aceptó sonriendo. Ahora podía mirar los hechos de su pasado desde una perspectiva distinta. Y todo gracias a él, su mejor amigo, protector, y por sobre todo, su único y gran amor…

Regulus se acercó con lentitud posando su mano derecha en la mejilla de Ariadna.-Siempre estaré contigo, y siempre te protegeré… estás bajo la protección del león dorado, y allí nada nunca te hará daño… porque te amo…-susurró tomando con su mano libre el collar de rostro de león que le regaló hace unos meses atrás cuando le pidió ser su novia, depositando un pequeño beso en él.- Y este collar es la representación de mi promesa…

-Regulus, te amo…-respondió abrazándose a él, uniendo sus labios en un inocente y casto beso bajo la mirada del azul cielo y el brillante sol griego.-Quiero que me acompañes a hacer algo…-pidió cuando se hubieron separados ambos con las mejillas sonrojadas, el contacto físico entre ellos era un terreno poco explorado y que intentaban descubrir con calma y delicadeza.

-A donde quieras…-replicó Regulus recuperando su ánimo de siempre reflejado en su sonrisa.

-Sígueme…-dicho aquello ambos emprendieron una carrera en donde Ariadna era la guía. Abandonaron el cementerio, y cruzaron los jardines a toda velocidad; cuando llegaron a los pasillos del templo del Patriarca se dirigieron en medio de risas al ala de las doncellas donde aprovecharon la extraña ausencia del guardia para adentrarse a los aposentos rápidamente.

Ariadna lo guió hasta su habitación en donde luego de hurgar entre sus cosas, bajo la vigilancia de Regulus para evitar ser descubiertos, encontró lo que buscaba, una pequeña caja color negro custodiada por un pequeño candado del cual ella poseía la llave.

-¿Listo?- preguntó Regulus preocupado de que alguna de las superioras de Ariadna lo viera allí, a su tío Sísifo no le haría la menor gracia cuando se enterara.

-¡Listo!-replicó Ariadna emocionada depositando un fugaz beso en los labios de Regulus antes de arrastrarlo nuevamente al lugar que tenía en mente.

Abandonaron el recinto patriarcal y le indicó a Regulus que debían salir del Santuario. Sabiendo que Ariadna no soportaría descender las escalinatas de los doce templos a velocidad, la cargó entre sus brazos y descendió a velocidad por las doce casas anunciando su cosmo en cada uno de los templos para no importunar a sus compañeros, quienes al verlo pasar a velocidad con Ariadna en brazos le preguntaron vía cosmo a Sísifo si algo le sucedía al chico y lo único que este pudo responder fue: **Kraken; **entendiendo estos inmediatamente a que iba todo aquello haciendo una mueca de condescendencia.

Cuando dejaron atrás el Santuario Ariadna le indicó a Regulus que la llevara al cerro que se hallaba sobre el lago en donde ellos solían pasar las tardes después de los entrenamientos y clases. El de Leo sin aminorar la marcha se dirigió hasta el lugar indicado.

Minutos después cuando estuvieron en la parte alta del cerro, Regulus depositó con cuidado a Ariadna en una gran roca que usaban para sentarse y él se tumbó en el piso a descansar. Ariadna lo observó durante largo rato recuperar el aliento; amaba la personalidad alegre de Regulus y su determinación a ser mejor cada día, determinación que la contagiaba a hacer lo mismo consigo misma y con su vida.

-Regulus, quiero agradecerte por ser mi apoyo incondicional durante todos estos años, por tu amistad sincera y por la nueva etapa que estamos viviendo… pero especialmente quiero agradecerte por hacerme ver a mi padre, y a mi vida propia desde una perspectiva distinta…- el aludido se puso de pie junto a Ariadna, frente a frente, justo en donde terminaba el cerro y donde después se extendía el azul del profundo lago con una sonrisa en su rostro.- Te traje aquí porque quiero que me ayudes a liberarme de una vez por todas de la tristeza y la vergüenza de mi pasado…

Ariadna le mostró la caja negra que contenía las cenizas de su padre. Le extendió la llave y Regulus abrió el candado, revelando las cenizas de su progenitor. La joven doncella se colocó de frente al cerro con la caja en sus manos, Regulus se colocó detrás de ella abrazándola por la cintura, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las cenizas fueron lanzadas y esparcidas por el viento.

-_Adiós dolor… adiós vergüenza…-_susurró Ariadna observando las cenizas perderse. Regulus tomó de las manos de Ariadna la caja negra y deshaciendo el agarre alrededor de su cintura, se colocó al lado de ella.

-_Adiós pasado…-_musitó Regulus sonriéndole a Ariadna, lanzado el cofre y la llave al aire destrozándolas con su **Lightning Plasma. **

Ariadna sonrió quitando su mirada del pasado y observando al presente y al futuro que se vestía de un hermoso azul puro. Le abrazó sintiendo como poco a poco se deshacía de un peso innecesario. Regulus reforzó el agarre mientras depositaba un nuevo beso en los labios de su amada, la princesa de Leo, como le llamaba.

A lo lejos un par de hombres sonreían, al parecer el león dorado era más suertudo de lo que pensaban y aun no se había encontrado con el **Kraken **cara a cara, se carcajeaban para sus adentros, como deseaban ser él en esos momentos…

* * *

**¡Awww pero que cosa más tierna, estamos hablando de Regulus, no más faltaba! Después de escribir este OS he sido cautivada por su hermosura, sus ojitos azules son preciosos. Si, los dos chismosos del final son Sísifo Y El Cid jajajaja. Espero que les haya gustado este OS, es mi manera de celebrar el día del Padre, FELICIDADES A TODOS SUS PAPAS POR ADELANTADO. **

**Quiero dedicárselo a mi amiga Ritxy, quien me ayudó en mi bloqueo mental cuando no sabía que trama inventarme con el precioso leoncito, ¡Amiga, he aquí el resultado, espero que lo disfrutes!**

**¡Gracias de antemano por leer y comentar, ustedes son lo máximo!**

**El siguiente OS será con Sísifo (Si Ritxy, cumpliré tu deseo jajajaja) y muy pronto estaré actualizando Non Je Ne Regrette Rien que ya se encuentra en su fase final. **

**XOXO!**


End file.
